Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver integrated circuit (IC) and a display apparatus including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A touch panel is a type of input device, which is included in display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, organic light emitting display apparatuses, etc., and enables a user to input information by directly touching a screen with a finger, a pen, or the like while looking at the screen of a display apparatus.
Recently, the demand for in-cell type display apparatuses is increasing. Such in-cell type displays includes a plurality of elements which configure a touch panel and are built into a display panel to allow the portable terminals such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), etc. to be made slim.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram showing waveforms of various kinds of signals applied to a related art in-cell type display apparatus.
In the related art in-cell type display apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, an image display period D and a touch sensing period T are separately executed according to a touch sync signal TSS.
In the image display period D, as shown in FIG. 1, a gate pulse is sequentially supplied to a plurality of gate lines GL1 to GLg, and a common voltage Vcom is supplied to a plurality of touch electrodes TE used as common electrodes. Data voltages are respectively supplied to a plurality of data lines DL.
In the touch sensing period T, a touch signal is supplied to the touch electrodes TE, and thus, a touch is sensed. In this case, as shown in FIG. 1, touch auxiliary signals which are the same as the touch signal are respectively supplied to the gate lines GL1 to GLg and the data lines DL.
According to the above-described driving method, loads of the touch electrodes TE are reduced, and thus, touch sensitivity is enhanced.
For example, in the touch sensing period T, since the touch auxiliary signals that have the same level and phase as those of the touch signal are supplied to the gate lines GL1 to GLg and the data lines DL, a parasitic capacitance does not occur between the touch electrodes and the gate lines GL1 to GLg and between the touch electrodes and the data lines DL. Therefore, touch sensitivity is enhanced.
The touch auxiliary signal supplied to the gate lines is generated by a power supply and then is transferred to a gate driver, which outputs the gate pulses, through a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) and one of a plurality of supply lines disposed in a non-display area of a panel. The gate driver supplies the touch auxiliary signal to the gate lines during the touch sensing period.
The touch auxiliary signal supplied to the data lines is generated by the power supply and then is transferred to a data driver, which outputs the data voltages, through the FPCB. The data driver supplies the touch auxiliary signal to the data lines during the touch sensing period.
To provide an additional description, since the touch auxiliary signal is supplied to the gate lines and the data lines disposed in a display area, a load is reduced in the display area.
However, as described above, the touch auxiliary signal supplied to the gate lines is supplied to the gate driver through one (for example, a gate low voltage line VGLL through which a gate low voltage VGL is supplied) of the supply lines disposed in the non-display area of the panel. In this case, a parasitic capacitance may be generated between the gate low voltage line VGLL and a plurality of supply lines, through which the touch auxiliary signal is not supplied, among the supply lines disposed in the non-display area, and due to the parasitic capacitance, the touch auxiliary signal cannot normally be supplied to the gate lines.
For example, various kinds of supply lines in addition to the gate low voltage line VGLL are disposed in the non-display area of the panel, and thus, when the touch auxiliary signal is supplied to the gate driver through gate low voltage line VGLL, the parasitic capacitance generated between the gate low voltage line VGLL and the supply lines may act as a load.
Particularly, since each of the supply lines occupies a large area and is disposed all over a long section of the non-display area, a problem is caused by the parasitic capacitance when an LCD apparatus is being driven.
Moreover, a plurality of touch electrode lines which are connected to the touch electrodes to transfer the touch signal and the data lines through which the touch auxiliary signal is supplied are connected to a driver (for example, the data driver) disposed in the non-display area. Outermost lines disposed at an outermost portion among the touch electrode lines and the data lines are adjacent to the supply lines disposed in the non-display area.
For this reason, a parasitic capacitance may be generated between the outermost lines and the supply lines through which the touch auxiliary signal is not supplied. Due to the parasitic capacitance, the touch signal cannot normally be supplied to the touch electrodes, and the touch auxiliary signal cannot normally be supplied to the data lines.